Soft actuators offer several desirable features not found in rigid mechanical systems including the ability to embed complex motions into a monolithic structure, and inherent compliance due to the elastomeric materials and pressurized fluids. Computer-aided drafting (CAD) programs and three-dimensional (3D) printers allow relatively fast iteration of mold designs for actuator fabrication (on the order of days); these approaches, however, may not allow for “on-the-fly” modification of a soft actuator's output motions, connection interfaces, and surface properties. This capacity is advantageous where immediate customization is needed, such as on the production floor for robotic manipulation or rehabilitation, where patient needs vary.